Edith Lee
Edith Lee (also known as the ''Fa1c0nThe name is deliberately spelled with a one instead of a L and a zero instead of an O, as shown in her logo in Illumination.) is a hacker who was involved in framing David Clarke. Then Later Working For Americon Initiative. Background Edith Lee was a computer prodigy hired by Grayson Global to program their internal network in the early 1990s. When the Graysons framed David Clarke, they hired her and her hacker skills to fake evidence to seal David's fate. Afterwards, Edith adopted the alias "Fa1c0n", erased her old identity and went underground. As the Fa1c0n, Edith, as described by Nolan, became a "hacker legend" whom he used to idolize. Because of her ego, she had a habit of leaving her alias as a line of text in whatever she coded. While investigating David Clarke's frameup on his own while Emily was still a teenager, Nolan came across the Fa1c0n's signature in a line of code in documents used to frame him. Though he told David about the hacker, David changed the subject and instead told Nolan to focus on helping Emily. Season 2 In the end of "Illumination", Nolan and Emily use Carrion to hack the Amanda Clarke Foundation in an attempt to bankrupt the Graysons. After Nolan bypasses the first lines of defense, a program set up by the Fa1c0n blocks their access and covers the screen with a digital image of a falcon with Lee's alias under it. In the end of "Victory", Nolan examines a cell phone to try and track down Padma, who has been kidnapped by the Initiative. In the code, he finds the Fa1c0n's signature, suggesting that she is working for the Initiative. The Fa1c0n made her first appearance in the flesh in "Identity", when Nolan makes contact with her, who is revealed to be a young Asian-American woman. Prior to the episode, the Fa1c0n had assisted the Graysons once again by forging records showing that Victoria had an abortion when she was young to hide the fact that she has a third child. When Nolan meets with the Fa1c0n at a videogame arcade in Brooklyn, he challenges her to a match of ''Street Fighter II, wagering her help with wiping the contents of a flashdrive from the web. He wins and she begrudgingly takes the job. When she plugs in the flashdrive on her computer, it's hacked by a program Nolan hid on it and wiped clean. Meanwhile, he has tipped off the FBI about her identity and they show up to arrest her. Afterwards, Nolan crosses her face out from the Grayson Global retreat photo. In "Engagement" Edith is visited by Nolan in prison. During the meeting, she tells him not only that Victoria was duping him when she hired him to find her first-born son and that she has already paid him $5 million to disappear. She also reveals that she has altered the Carrion programming a bit so she is needed to activate it and leaves him a riddle to solve. In the end of the episode, when Carrion blacks out new York, Edith is seen in her cell, apparently having expected it. In "Truth, Part 2", she is mentioned to have been the one who led the FBI in Nolan's direction and claimed that he is a member of the Initiative. Notes *For some reason, ABC's Revenge website names her as "Edith Long" even though her last name is clearly stated to be Lee on the show. *Her hacker name may be a reference to the manga series Bloody Monday, in which the main character's hacker pseudonym is "Falcon". *She was born and presumably raised in New Jersey ("Engagement"). *Edith was in the Grayson Global Company picnic photo, but because of her age, Emily assumed she was the daughter of one of the employees. *Edith is the only face that Nolan has crossed out Appearances Season 2 *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Female Characters Category:Emily's Takedowns Category:Minor Characters Category:Americon Initiative Category:Images from Episodes Category:Images Category:Images of Characters